Giga Tangler 2.0
OVERVIEW * You can tell Giga Tangler 2.0 knows it’s beautiful. With graceful attacks like Blendo, and breath-taking lightning storms like Corrode, Giga Tangler is a truly stunning Nanovor. Of course, it wouldn’t have it any other way. Giga Tangler 2.0 is always floating around like it owns the place, attacking just for show and sometimes even attacking other Nanovor unprovoked. Just as haughty and rude as its previous evolution. Giga Tangler 2.0 is both revered and loathed by the other Nanovor. Surely, if Giga Tangler had feet, it would stomp all over its peers. -''Lucas Nelson'' TACTICS * Giga Tangler 2.0 is one of those Nanovor that you want to get in to battle as soon as possible. However, this does not mean you should start the battle with it. Bring it in mid-game against speedy Nanovor and use Blendo to make the race a fair one. For those thick-armored Nanovor, you’ve got two options: pierce through the armor with Giga Tangler 2.0’s cheap Dash Smash attack, or play down a Blue Spike with one of your alpha Hexites, and attack with Corrode to strip away the opponent’s armor. But to bring on some serious pain, swap Giga Tangler in the moment you have 4 energy, and attack with Gigadrain. This attack almost ensures a fizzle on the other team’s part, Giga Tangler 2.0 as the focus of the attack. Just the way she likes it! COUNTER TACTICS * Drain Away the Speed: If Giga Tangler 2.0 is too quick for you, slow it down with your Phase Stormer 1.0’s Whammy! Then, swap in your Battle Kraken 1.0 to play down a Blue Spike, then attack with your Giga Wing 1.0’s Gob Smack for heavy damage. * Gain that Energy Back! It just doesn’t seem fair that Giga Tangler 2.0 should have all the fun with energy! Start off with one you alpha Hexites like Spike Spine 1.0, and play down a Blue Spike. Then, swap in your Gigastriker 3.0 and gain some energy with Psi-burst! Now you won’t have to worry about fizzling! * Keep it from Floating Away! Swap-blocking Giga Tangler 2.0 as soon as possible is an extremely smart move. Since none of its attacks cost 1 EN, it won’t be able to save up for the costly attacks before you squish it! Block it with your Storm Spinner 1.0’s Crystal Trap, then swap in your Electrobull 2.0 and attack with Bull Blast for some serious damage. ORIGINS * Though Giga Tangler 1.0 instructed the members of the Hexite family, it appears that the Giga Tangler 2.0 was above that particular social convention. Giga Tangler 2.0 seems to be feared throughout the community, kind of like that Aunt that you see only on Holidays. It’s as if Giga Tangler 2.0 spent more time insulting the Hexite way than helping them against other families. Yet somehow Giga Tangler 2.0 seems to be respected (or it just plain fear) despite its arrogance. Perhaps it’s the fact that Giga Tanger 2.0 delivers the power that many Hexites that makes her so influential. -''Dr. Zap'' This Nanovor is fully evolved and cannot evolve further.Category:Wave 1 Category:Hexite